


don't smile at me

by etherealyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stream HIT, everyone thought Jihoon was cosplaying as billie eyelash, it was cute okay, jihoon cuss a lot, they accidentally swapped laundries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealyou/pseuds/etherealyou
Summary: Jihoon picked up the wrong laundry and now people think he's cosplaying as Billie Eilish





	don't smile at me

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary don't really have any correlation with the story and that's because I suck but I miss soonhoon.  
Also, this was written in a sitting and wasn't proofread. Enjoy!

“Okay what the fuck.”

The clothes that are definitely not his stare back at him from his bed. Jihoon is definitely not panicking right now. Definitely as cool as a cucumber. He definitely does not have a _serious_ recital to attend to in fifteen minutes.

The various hoodies, jumper, basketball shorts and trainers scattered on his bed. He had been in a hurry that he must’ve mistaken his laundry with someone else’s. This is why he wanted to have his own apartment instead of the lousy student dorm that has shared everything. He rummaged through the clothes, trying to make something work. He could’ve got another shirt from his closet, but the deal is, he does not have any. He loathes dress shirts and the only ones that he has are now in the hand of god knows who.

“Yeah, okay this has to work.” He found a baby blue button-up two sizes bigger than him. It’s okay though, most of his clothes are oversized anyway. Jihoon put on dress pants that thankfully he has in his closet, made his hair, and bolted out of the room.

-

“Are you cosplaying as Billie Eilish?”

After a 0.5 second of deliberation, Jihoon concluded that it is way too early for this. Seungcheol just put his tray and sit in front of him.

“Fuck off.”

“That’s what I said. But the lack of chain is ruining the immersion.” Mingyu quips next to him. Already shoving toasts up his mouth.

“But for real what is up with this?” The elder points at Jihoon’s oversized hoodie and shorts with his chopsticks.

Jihoon groans and pulls the hood up his head. “This hyung got his laundry switched with someone else. Hence the alter persona.” Mingyu really needs to learn not to speak with his mouth fool.

Seungcheol just shrugs, “You’re an idiot. This does not just happen to people.”

“Do any of you know someone with the surname Kwon?” Jihoon finally speaks, pulling the hood down. “This dude got his name on some of the tags of his jumpers.”

“Nah, dude, not really,” Sungcheol replied while Mingyu shakes his head. “Wait, who named their clothes anyway? That’s some boarding school kids stuff.”

“You know what, hyung. The guy definitely goes here. You can just wear the guy’s most obnoxious clothes and he might just notice.”

Oh the ever so brilliant Kim Mingyu. To be honest, Jihoon considered this idea of a minute but completely throws it to the side because no, he’s not going to look like a walking acid trip.

“But this is kind of a good change from you usually looking like an emo to an emo but, wait for it, with colors.” Seungcheol said this with so much conviction that it’s ridiculous.

Mingyu just nods along before opening his mouth. And Jihoon knows when Mingyu opens his mouth, he’s going to spew out some shit, “And really, your hair is pink enough and if you’d just wear chunky sneakers and knee socks, you are Billie Eilish.”

“You two made me want to file a refund on society.”

-

It’s not until two days later that Jihoon realizes that one of the shirts of these acid attires is actually some sort of club uniform. The shirt is the least obnoxious one, just black shirt with their university logo on the left chest and the letter KSY underneath it. A simple upload of the said shirt to his group chat revealed that it is their university’s dance team shirt. That’s before his friends clowned him and his misery for half an hour first.

That’s why he is where he is now, in front of the dance team office. He meets a girl who claimed to be the club’s treasurer. Jihoon explains everything to the girl and the moment she saw the shirt and the initials she just rolls her eyes. “Of course it’s Soonyoung.” and proceeds to give Jihoon the said man’s phone number.

_ **Acid Attire Guy** _

_Hey, surely you’ve noticed that you have your laundry is switched with someone else's._  
Pretty sure you want your clothes back because I do.  
Please contact me back. Thank you.

The message’s clear enough. To his surprise, the guy texted him back merely five minutes later.

_Hello! Holy shit yes, thank you! _  
Ngl I’ve been rocking this emo look haha  
You live in southern wing, right? What room?  
I’ll just pick em up and give yours.

Jihoon’s kinda tired of telling people that he is not an emo. He just enjoys wearing dark-colored clothes because they are simple and can be paired easily with everything. So he just let it slide nowadays.

_I’m in 423 just knock when you get here._

_Cool! w8 4 me m8_

Jihoon grimaced.

-

Jihoon concludes that this Soonyoung guy has poor time management. He might be too judgmental on this one but Soonyoung sent the last message at 4 pm. It is 9 pm now and there’s no sign of him. Thankfully Jihoon is a hermit (Mingyu’s words), which means he rarely leaves his room therefore, always available for visitors. Jihoon was about to call it a day and text the guy so he can be the one that picks up his clothes but then there’s a knock on the door.

“Oh god finally.” He mutters before getting up from his bed, opening the door.

He expected Soonyoung to be a lot of things, some of which are annoying, loud, and extremely expressive and he is 100% correct. Standing in front of him is the embodiment of the clothes. The dude is beaming.

“Hey! Are you the owner of these?” he raises the laundry bag.

“Apparently, yes.” Jihoon just nod. He goes in to take the laundry bag consisting of Soonyoung’s clothes. He did not invite the other to his room, but the dude followed him anyway. Rude, Jihoon thinks.

“Oh, I didn’t catch your name. I’m Soonyoung.”

“Right, I’m Jihoon.” He replied distractedly while pulling the bag to his bed.

“Hey, you’re music composition major?” said the guy excitedly. Jihoon turned around to see the guy’s looking at some of his works and schedule plastered on the wall next to his table.

“I sure am.”

Jihoon is never really the conversationalist. The reason is that, well... he just does not know how to respond to people’s small talks most the times. The friends that he has right now are those who knew him since high school or even middle school, except for Mingyu, that weirdly persistent junior.

“I’m a comp sci major but as you know I dance. Is it chill if I ask for your help sometimes?”

Jihoon does not know how to respond to this. This dude just walked in into his room like five minutes ago and he’s acting way too familiar for him to say yes but in the end, Jihoon just shrugs. “Yeah, let’s see.”

“Cool, cool.” Soonyoung is now looking at a picture of him and his friends from two years ago on a small retreat to the beach. “Hey, you know Wonwoo?”

“Sort of, he’s a friend of my other friend.” That day Mingyu’s friend decided to tag along with them. Jihoon had been cool with that, Wonwoo was a cool dude, was really chill.

Soonyoung smiled, “He’s my roommate!”

Jihoon stares at the guy. Jihoon thinks Soonyoung resembles a chipmunk. His cheeks push his eyes up when he smiles and his teeth are just small. Sickeningly adorable.

“Well, tell him I say hi.” Jihoon nods. And both of them are just standing there for a few seconds before Jihoon takes the bag off his bed and hand it to Soonyoung. “Here are yours.”

“Oh, yes, thank you.” The guy walks out of the room, with Jihoon following behind him. The shorter almost said ‘okay bye’ before Soonyoung suddenly turns around.

“You know what, I want to say sorry. This ordeal was definitely my fault? I had been really hungover when I did the laundry and pretty sure I took your clothes first?” he smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his neck.

Jihoon just stands there blinking.

“So, like, do you want to, I don’t know, grab a coffee or lunch or something? I’ll be paying, you know, as an apology of some sort.” He looks at jihoon bashfully, studying his expression.

This Soonyoung guy is trying to read Jihoon. For the record, Jihoon doesn’t like to be read. It’s his job to observe and read people, not the other way around. He must have been quiet for sometimes that Soonyoung speaks again.

“So?”

Jihoon blinks, “Yeah, I mean, sure.”

“Cool.” He’s smiling again, not that the smile ever really left his lips. “I really like your hair, by the way, pink really suits you.” Jihoon subconsciously touches his hair.

“Thanks, I like yours too.”

Soonyoung raises his brows, “It’s just black though, nothing special.” He’s also touching his hair.

“I really like black, if you haven’t noticed.” Jihoon blurts out.

This makes Soonyoung freeze before chuckling, looking at the floor. Jihoon really wants to curse. He bites his lip, looking away.

Soonyoung finally looks up, “Thanks? Okay, we’ll discuss the coffee thingy over the text?” there is a glint of something in his eyes that makes Jihoon’s stomach churn.

“Yep, sure.” He smiles, trying not to look like he is constipated.

The other nods and started to walk away, backward at that. “It was really nice meeting you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon doesn’t trust his voice enough to reply at that so he just nods and smiles. He closes the door when Soonyoung disappears in the corner.

“Holy shit what just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> so will soonhoon quench our thirst this comeback, though


End file.
